Anna Marie "Rebel" Covaks
Anna Marie Covaks, commonly known as just Marie for short, also known as Rebel, is a member of the X-Men and an unofficial member of the Seidou Shadowchasers. (Shadowchasers: Dragon Lords) Early Life Towards the end of the Mutant War, Marie's mother Alicia had married Thomas Covaks, a young human male who had been the X-Men's ally during the Siege of Los Angeles. However Thomas was killed during the Battle of Bayville and the fight with the Mastermold that ended the Mutant War, Alicia was three months pregnant. She gave birth to a daughter soon after the X-Men settled in Seidou, naming her Anna Marie, the first Mutant Child born since the beginning of the Mutant War. Growing up, Marie certainly seemed to have a lot of the traits of her family, a notorious wild child, she had a stint in Seidou's public education system before her mother decided that it would be best for her to study at the Xavier Institute. Like many children, Marie was Aware during childhood, meaning she could see Shadows for what they where, and this ability carried over into adolesence. She also learned how to play the guitar and how to play Duel Monsters, learning from her mother who had been a champion duelist in her youth. Becoming an X-Man Seidou had become well known as being a haven for Mutants and other misfits of society, and this attracted the attention of the Arcadia Movement in nearby New Domino City. The Arcadia movement tried to make a move on the Mutants of Seidou, one of them grabbing a 15 year old Marie, which triggered her mutation. However unlike her predecessors, her touch had lingered long enough to absorb his abilities as a Psychic duelist permanently, the X-Men managed to sort the absorbed personality out with her own, but the damage was still done. While her mother and grandmother had experience with the former, psychic dueling was something they had yet to encounter. And while Marie retains a small amount of control over this ability, she has to keep it in check or it will overwhelm her opponents. Following the encounter with the Arcadia Movement, Marie joined the ranks of the X-Men, taking on the codename Rebel. A few years later, she became the X-Men's unofficial member in the ranks of the Shadowchasers of Seidou. Personality In many ways, Marie is still a rebellious teenager, she is the kind of person who will speak her mind and not care what anyone else thinks. Her powers however have made her somewhat insecure, which she keeps hidden away with her attitude. Powers and Abilities Mutant Powers Marie inherited her grandmother's mutant ability of absorbing the life force and memories of anyone she makes skin contact with and use their powers and abilities for a short time. She does not as of yet have any control over this ability. Psychic Dueling After her prolonged contact with the member of the Arcadia Movement, Marie is capable of creating a Psychic Duel, but has yet to do so. This would turn the damage dealt in the duel into real damage, potentially killing an opponent. Other Like most X-Men, Marie is an accomplished fighter in hand to hand combat, she also on occasion has been shown to posess skill in martial arts. Dueling Marie is an accomplished duelist in her own right, having won several tournaments, however until recently she had a hard time deciding on a deck. She entered a tournament that was thrown for Mutants in Seidou and won, and when she won she was presented a set of cards called the Mutant Heroes. The Mutant Heroes are an archetype of monster that are based mostly on the X-Men team from her mother's time, and one or two that later joined. The archetype focuses around hitting the opponent hard with powerful effects and combining monsters in Synchro and Xyz summonings. The Arcadia Movement Ever since her powers emerged, Marie and the Arcadia Movement have been at odds with one another. On several occasions she has clashed with a member named Nathan Sykes who has attempted to recruit her to the Movement. The latest included a bet that he would never return, whether or not he'll keep his word remains to be seen. Notes *Marie was semi-based on a character from an earlier fanfic changed to fit the changing fanon of the author when the stories where to be updated. *Marie's rivalry with the Arcadia Movement was a point to include more canon elements of Yu-Gi-Oh in the story. *Marie is the guitarist of a band called Revolution X, which is growing in popularity worldwide. **The only mentioned song by the band is a cover of the song Children of the Grave. *Marie was named for Rogue in the comics, though it was never confirmed that she had the same name in X-Men: Evolution. Category:Original Characters Category:Characters in Shadowchasers: Dragon Lords Category:Mutants Category:X-Men Category:Psychic Duelists Category:Shadowchasers